Frozen Magic
by SavvyMagic
Summary: When the orphaned prince of a destroyed kingdom is told to kill the queen of Arrendelle,there will be many consequences and secrets. But isn't it a bit uncanny that it isn't the first time they have met. And even more uncanny that love has found the most despicable time to arrive.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything that is unoriginal, all rights belong to Disney and certain authors.**

** Author's Note ~ This story is a bit poorly written and cliche in my opinion, and has grammar mistakes and has plot wholes. If you don't like that kind of stuff check out my other story instead, it is bucket loads better. Read on if you like, but be sure to still check out 'The Tale of Two Souls.' **

FROZEN MAGIC: The Sequel

Long ago a great sorcerer left Camelot. His name was Merlin. He went into a far way kingdom called Rivendell. There this great sorcerer settled down and there he had children and became a royal. And there this great adventure begins.

"Dad, can I please go to Arendelle with you and mom please?"

"Stay with your brothers James your too young and besides what will you do there anyway?"

"Play or maybe I can meet the queen or king or their daughters."

"It wouldn't be fair to your siblings now would it James?" Said Mom

"But Zachary gets to go" whined James.

"He's the oldest now go play we will be back in two weeks" Chuckled Merlin.

"Bye."Sighed James reluctantly and hugged his parents. Up came running Aiden and Desmond. They hugged their parents affectionately.

"We'll see you in two weeks" They both chimed.

"Aiden you're the second oldest take of your brothers for us okay?" said Merlin.

"Okay dad, but I don't make any promises that we won't break anything or hurt someone with magic." Aiden chuckled.

"All right." Merlin chuckled. The parents boarded the ship and set sail to Arendelle.

3 years later

"Prince James, Breakfast is ready, Prince James, hello?" James got up exhausted from horseback riding last night.

"What! I mean ... um what did you say ... sir?" He asked unsure of himself.

"James breakfast is ready."

"Okay sir I'll be down." He replied.

"I never thought a 13 year old boy could sleep this late." said Merlin.

"It is not even noon and you got me exhausted yesterday!" said James.

"Stop complaining he was pushing you towards your goals." Zachary said.

"Shut up, Zach!" James yelled Zachary flicked his hand and James was thrown across the room, magic.

"Hey don't kill each other now!" Merlin chastised. "I can take away your privilege to the throne Zachary!"

"I believe an apology is necessary to the prince." James teased.

"Both of you apologize, Now!" yelled Merlin. Both of them mumbled "I'm sorry." reluctantly.

"Now I just lost my appetite." James said. "I am going to go find Aiden and learn how to control my powers with him!"

"Whatever." Zachary chuckled.

"At least he's not harassing me!" yelled James.

Merlin laughed. "Just go, son." Then suddenly they all heard a ringing sound.


	2. trouble

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal, all rights go to Disney and certain authors.**

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. "The Bells are ringing!" A worried look spread across Merlin's face.

"Zachary gets the soldiers ready for battle!"

"What?" an astonished look came across Zachary's face. "Why?"

"Just do it now!" screamed Merlin. Zachary ran off.

"D-dad what's happening?" asked James.

"We are being attacked son." Merlin looked sad when he said this.

"Why, why would anyone want to hurt us? We never did anything bad, did we?" asked James, he was afraid and confused.

"I don't know." said Merlin, just as confused as James. "G-go get your brothers and your mother bring them here now!" ordered Merlin.

"O-Okay." said James as he ran off to look for his brothers.

His heart ached. He could hear his younger brother screaming for his mommy. He could barely speak.

"Over here, Desmond", he yelled over the commotion. He yelled one more time than his younger brother finally came to him along with his older brother - Aiden.

"James!" said Aiden. "What a relief. I am going to get mom stay here with Desmond." He ordered.

"Okay." said James, he could barely think of the right thing to say how can his brother be so calm.

Aiden took forever or what seemed like forever to James. James never let go of his younger brother's hand. He was so scared. What if Aiden died on the way to get mom, what if Mom died, he thought. He shook his head no. 'They are strong they could make it, he knew.' Then out of nowhere his brother came out of the archway with mom and suddenly slammed the nearest doors except the one to dad. Still scared James managed to speak.

"Dad's this way." James pointed to the doorway with his free hand.

"Okay, said Aiden lets go."

Dad and Zachary closed all the doors expect the one that leads outside. Mom grabbed dad by the elbow and pulled him into a corner.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Merlin looked down.

"We fight."

"Are you crazy what about Desmond, James, Aiden, and Zachary?" she protested.

"I know." He said. "We let them escape, say our goodbyes and let them need to be protected from him and that's the best we can do." said Merlin. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Okay." Janice said this reluctantly, she was about to cry too.

"We're going to fight." said Merlin, tears in his eyes.

"No!" screamed James. "We need you, I need you!" This sudden statement brought another heart ache.

"No." said Zachary. He didn't know what else to say, he was more confused than the rest of them.

Aiden was speechless. Desmond had tears strolling down his cheeks, crying.

"We need to protect you." said Janice, "We love you!" They scooped up their children in a group hug, said their goodbyes and then left abruptly.

"You know the way out, Zachary." said Merlin.

Zachary nodded his head, speechless, still in bye were the last words they ever said to them.

"Let's go." Zachary said, as he shook his head.

Aiden picked up Desmond. Zach grabbed James by the hand.

"We will run." He looked to Aiden and they shared a look of worry.

"Ready?" said Zach getting ready himself. Aiden nodded in reply. Zachary opened the door and they all ran as fast as they could or tried. The army had already reached the castle. Suddenly Aiden rushed Desmond back inside and Zachary pushed James back too. Aiden closed the door and they were left in the empty room. No escape.

James started to panic, Desmond started to cry. They are going to be here any second, James thought. "Oh, No!" he said aloud.

The doors burst open and suddenly James heard a cry. Desmond! He ran towards his direction. Then he felt a hand, a strong hand pull him back and then a sword went to his throat. He felt tears run down his cheek.

"Where do you think you're going, you little bastard?" said an unknown voice. "You're coming with me. You'll do nicely as a servant for my master." The man chuckled.

James screamed and kicked. "Let me go!" he yelled.

"Or what?" said the man.

James eyes glowed gold around the rims of his pupils different from his original color, blue, like his father. When this happened it meant he was using magic. His magic though was not very strong and didn't do much. The only thing that happened was a picture flew off the wall. No one seemed to notice. He felt cowardly and weak. Then James felt he was being dragged with the sword still to his throat.

**Authors note ~ I would love a review so I could improve this story and I would appreciate the support.**


	3. The new servant

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney and certain authors.**

"Who is this?" a second man questioned. He looked towards James.

"I-I am Prince James of Rivendell."

"Who told you to speak!" the man who brought him said.

Suddenly a bare hand slapped across James face. James started to cry. How could he not, his parents were dead, so were his older brothers, maybe even Desmond is dead too! He tasted blood. It tasted like iron, metallic, bitter. He felt a surging pain across his face too.

"A prince, he would do nicely." said the first man. He faced James.

"I am your new master, they call me Mordor. You will call me Master Mordor." 'Master….Than does that make me a slave now?' He asked himself.

James stood still, frightened. "Answer me!" shouted Mordor.

James answered still frightened. "Okay uh... Master Mordor."

"good." said Mordor. "You will be living with me, working for me and you going everything I say. Even if I say to kill yourself, understand."

James nodded his head. 'I wasn't going to be an able to live a day with this monster if he is as evil as think!' James thought.

"I understand." He said to Mordor. Doubting that was his real name.

"Good, good." said Mordor, very happily, clapping his hands. "Finally another new servant, the last one didn't last long." He laughed evilly. "You'll live with me in Arendelle." said Mordor.

"Now get him on a ship and wait for me!"Mordor commanded to one of his soldiers.

Then a soldier took James, sword to throat, and escorted him to the ship. 'Arendelle, well I always wanted to go there, at least that the bright side.' James thought.

**Author's Note ~ Sorry if this chapter was short. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Leave a review.**


	4. The Queen

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney and certain authors.**

10 years later.

Amazing how I am not misshapen by now! After how many times over ten years he has beaten me! James thought. I don't feel lucky though. I am pretty sure everyone in my family is dead. I did almost kill Mordor twice for revenge. He didn't know I used my magic or sorcery, He only thinks magic is used by a flick of a hand or cast of a spell. What a fool!

"Hey, you get over here!" yelled Mordor.

"Are you talking to me, Master Mordor?" James asked. James hated saying master and he hated him.

"Yes, you. Who else would I be talking to?" He said.

"I have a name, you do now that?" James asked sarcastically.

"Servants don't have names." said Mordor.

James rolled his eyes. Mordor ignored him. "I have a task for you." Mordor said grinning mischievously. James knew this wasn't going to be good.

"What is it?" James asked not really wanting to know.

"It's dealing with the queen." Mordor said an evil grin spreading across his face.

The queen! Not Queen Elsa! James thought.

A look of bewilderment spread across James' bruised face.

"Hasn't she already been through enough? She was broken before she accidentally froze the land. She was called a monster. What if she is still broken?" James protested.

"Don't you dare protest!" said Mordor. He then slapped James upside the head.

"Ouch!" James cried out in pain.

Mordor continued. "The queen is evil. She was called upon a monster because she is one. She was blamed because it was no accident! The queen is a sorcerer, all sorcerers must die!"

James wondered if this was why he killed his family.

Maybe James thought. He thought I couldn't do anything, that I didn't have an evil monster! I know what the queen did; I also know it wasn't meant and that she never was evil.

"So what are you asking me to do?" James asked.

"I am asking you to kill her."

"What, I couldn't do that I'm not a murderer, a coward but no murderer!" He thought to himself.

"Now, said Mordor, you will go, if you don't kill her sooner, the more I will punish you." He smiled evilly. "For all we know I might just kill both of you." Mordor chuckled.

'I wanted to kill him right there but i know I would die in the process. He had soldiers everywhere.' James thought to himself.

"What was it your name was?" asked Mordor. James stared at him.

"James." Replied James

"James." Mordor said stressing his name.

"And you are how old he asked me?" James hated telling him things.

"I am Twenty-Three." He answered. The carriage stopped. They were in the city of Arendelle. It was beautiful. He smiled for the first time in years but then he remembered what he had to do. He scowled at himself for even smiling.

"You find a way back on your own." said Mordor. He nodded without saying a word.

"Oh and one more thing..." Mordor said "I expect you to meet me tonight, at midnight, in the village square." He said this and drove away in the carriage without another word.

James waited until he couldn't hear the horses' hooves anymore and went to find the queen, reluctantly.

He didn't want to kill her and he wasn't planning to.

He thought to himself. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now.

James walked up to a woman wearing a blue gown with sparkles. He thought she looked beautiful with her slim figure and platinum blonde hair.

She turned around. "Yes?" She asked facing him.

"I would like to speak with the Queen of Arendelle." James asked the woman.

The women smiled at him as if happy to answer. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and who might you be?"

James felt the urge to bow down and so he did. "I am King of Rivendell." said James.

"The King of Rivendell?!" She looked surprised at this. "Are you sure? Rivendell was attacked ten years ago, the whole family died."

"Well... I am actually the prince." James said, trying again.

"Really?" she asked slightly amused.

"Fine, I used to be the Prince.", said James.

"Used to be!?" She sounded astonished. "Alright who are you?" she asked sternly.

"I am nobody now but, my name is James, Queen Elsa." He said wittily.

She smiled. "Please, call me Elsa."

"Okay Elsa." He said while bending down and kissing her hand. Elsa blushed but jerked her hand away.

Suddenly they heard a jovial voice.

"Hey Elsa where are you?" an extremely jolly sounding voice said. "There you are, oh so who's this?"

James was astonished.

A snowman. A talking snowman! He thought dumbfounded but also happy for some reason he didn't know. He laughed for the first time in forever.

"Who is this?" James asked smiling.

The snowman spoke. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! You are?" He motioned for James to talk.

This snowman was out of his mind!

James laughed again this time with Elsa.

"I am James. Nice to meet you Olaf." He managed to say through laughter.

"Hi, James!" Olaf said with a smile. Then he turned to Elsa. "Um Elsa, Anna wants you for something, she sent me to get you. I have to bring you back." He laughed after he said this.

James couldn't help but ask. "Who is this Anna?" Elsa answered his question.

"My younger sister, she apparently needs me. Would you like to come into the castle?" She asked. James couldn't help but wonder why a queen would invite a stranger into her home. He accepted the offer anyway.

"I'd loved too!" He said enthusiastically.

"Great! Follow me!" She motioned for him to come along.

"Yay, a visitor!" Olaf said in a happy tone. That's when James noticed he felt very comfortable around Elsa.

Maybe I am falling in love? He shook his head, nonsense! Instead he thought about something else. "I am not going to her killing, ever!"

**Author's Note ~ I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review.**


	5. Meetings

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney and certain authors.**

"Olaf said you needed me, Anna." Elsa said warmly.

Anna ignored her and looked at James. "Who is this?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Anna don't ... She didn't manage to finish her sentence when Anna cut her off.

"Let him speak." Anna motioned her hand towards James.

"I-I am James." He said, with a smile on his face. He looked curiously at the two sisters. He blushed when he looked at Elsa for their eyes met. Anna noticed so did Elsa but he guessed she blushed too because she turned away.

Anna's eyes brightened when they both blushed. She turned back to Elsa.

Elsa tried to change the subject. Anna looked like she was about to play matchmaker.

"Where's Kristoff?" she asked.

"Doing ice business." Anna said

"Okay Anna, Olaf said you need me for something. What was it?"

"No I need to tell you something important." said Anna

"What is it, Anna?" Said Elsa

"Well the Duke of Grath arrived today and he said if you don't agree on the trading deal the trade ship with Arendelle and Grath will be revoked."

"Wait what?!" Said Elsa astonished. "Why would he do that? That's a bit harsh."

"Well he said something about because Arendelle has no trade ship with Weaselton anymore; Weaselton isn't allowing them to trade with us."

"Hmmm." Elsa thought about this for a minute. "Well I guess I need to find him but, I don't really mind if the trade ship is revoked, we barely trade with Grath anyway."

Now that is a little harsh!" Said Anna astonished at what Elsa said about Grath but she knew it was true.

James interrupted. "Well if I don't know Grathians, he should be at the tavern dealing with the bartender for some delicate wine." He said this intimating a Grathian accent and smiling the whole time. "Oh Grathians need the best wine to celebrate and the best wines come from Arendelle!"

"Really?" Elsa asked amused at his accent. "Alright I'll go look for the Duke of Grath at the tavern then. Thank you James."

"You're welcome my Snow Queen!" He said enthusiastically.

James and Anna waited as Elsa negotiated with the duke. Anna looked out the window. James did follow her glance. They saw the same thing. A blonde man, he was kind of bulky, and he was riding a reindeer to the castle with a sled full of ice.

"Who is that?" James managed to ask before being interrupted by Anna.

"Kristoff is coming!" She squealed with excitement. She ran off yelling for Gerda to set the table, probably a servant James thought. He waited for Elsa to finish. As she came and the Duke went away James asked her a question he had wanted to ask for a while.

"Who's Kristoff?" Asked James Elsa answered.

"He is Anna's ... boyfriend."

"Well that makes sense." James Said. "But what's with the reindeer?" Elsa shook her head.

"I really don't know." They both chuckled. They both felt comfortable around each other and enjoyed each other's company as if they had known each other for a while. Suddenly they both heard an elderly female voice yelling for them to come down.

"James, Elsa we are about to have dinner now come Kristoff is back."

Elsa turned to James. "That is my aide Gerda, in case you're wondering." She sighed. "Well would you like to join us for dinner?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, Elsa." James said while kneeling down and kissing her hand.

**Author's Note ~ I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the support. leave a review.**


	6. The dinner and the ball

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights belong to Disney and certain authors.**

* * *

They sat down at the dining table as Kai served them their first course.

"Thank you Kai." Said Elsa as he served her meal.

"Your welcome your majesty." He replied with a bow and a smile.

"Who are you?" Kristoff asked intrigued looking at James.

James smiled and said."I am James;you must be Kristoff that Princess Anna was talking about earlier." He said with his smile.

"Yes i am." said Kristoff scooting closer to Anna.

Elsa tried to change the subject. There was an awkward silence."So Anna what are you wearing for the ball this evening?"

James looked like he was about to choke. "Ball!?" he said too loudly and surprised.

"yes there is a ball today for Anna's birthday, even I knew that." said Kristoff.

"When you decide to live in the middle of nowhere you tell me how you get news." James replied to Kristoff.

"I never knew Arendelle had a country." Said Elsa skeptically.

"Well...I...Umm." James stumbled over his words. Anna swept in as if to catch him.

"Anyways." began Anna."I am wearing a long green Arendelle style dress with some jewelry." She said smiling.

"I bet you would look beautiful." said Kristoff and kissed Anna affectionately.  
James looked away he looked uncomfortable when they kissed. Elsa did too for she never had someone who loved her like that and she didn't think she ever will.

James said something to break the silence. "Okay since apparently there is ball when is it starting?" He asked.

Anna looked excited. "It should start soon!" She said happily. She loved parties. Elsa loved seeing her younger sister happy.

* * *

_"A ball,crap!",_ James thought. "_I don't _ mind if there is one but what am I going to wear?" He asked himself. "Not these rugged clothes. I'm practically poor!" Anna seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Don't worry you can wear some of my father's old clothes." Anna smiled when she said this.

Elsa frowned. "No Anna."

"Come on,"protested Anna, "He can't wear those things!" James felt slightly insulted.

"Well I can just leave." He said unsure of himself and what Mordor would do if he returned too soon.

"No you can stay and dance at the ball!" said Anna. He felt like he was being chastised. He gaped at her.

"Alright,Alright, i'll stay." James gave into her suggestion so did Elsa.

"Fine." Elsa said reluctantly. "You can wear some of his clothes, but don't steal anything!" She looked sternly at him.

"Okay! I won't, I promise." He smiled warmly and continued eating his meal.

* * *

Anna felt happy. Her sister has just met someone and she already had Kristoff. She knew they would be together even if her sister refused to say so herself. To Anna James looked poor,too poor,like a slave. He had a few scars and his light brown hair was a bit dirty. His clothes were dirty too,ripped even. There was something different about him. Different like her sister. She put aside that thought and looked at her beloved Kristoff. She wondered if he loved as much as he said and as much as she did. Anna wondered if Kristoff would ever propose.

Anna left to go change and Kristoff decided to go change too. James and Elsa were left sitting at the table.

"you don't really like being around them do you as a couple,I mean?" Asked James.

"Excuse me!?" Elsa said astonished.

"You don't feel comfortable around them as a couple do you?" He asked sympathetically.

"I-I well... That's none of your business!Excuse me, I'm going to get ready for the ball." She raised her voice as she said this. She said this sternly but in truth she felt very lonely when they were around ,she wished she had someone to love her like that, she felt empty. She left to her bedchambers and James was left alone at the dining table. "don't_ worry Elsa I feel quite lonely too when i'm around them." _He thought.

She left him alone at the table, he wondered if he offended her, offended the queen. He remembered what he had to do remembered Mordor's words, 'those ugly words.' He thought. "_kill her." Mordor _said it like it was nothing. He shook his head. "Just enjoy the ball." He thought to himself.

"Just enjoy yourself before he kills both of you." He whispered under his breath. He shook his head once more. "The ball, thats right, I almost forgot!" He thought to himself. He stopped Kai as he was picking up the dirty dishes.

"Excuse me Kai." He said to him.

"Yes, my lord." He answered politely. He reminded James of his family's servant back in Rivendell.

"Please, call me James, and do you know where the former kings wardrobe is,courtesy of Princess Anna?" He didn't want him to think strangely of him.

"Of course, my... err James. Follow me."

He followed Kai up the spiral staircase and the beautiful castle. They stopped in front of a door and kai pushed it open and showed James the wardrobe. He left James alone. He told him he was waiting outside after he changed. James marveled at the expensive wardrobe. He hadn't seen anything like this in years! He picked out the most handsome suit he could find and he put it on. He looked just like a prince again! He was wearing a white suit with a golden type satchel across it. It had a collar that reached less than half way up his neck. It also had an Arendelle type emblem on it as well. The sleeves were pure white but not see through and the middle was a light beige color. He stepped outside. kai smiled at him.

"Just like a prince!" He said still smiling at James. "Follow me,the party is starting!" James followed him, filled with confidence, to the ball room.

* * *

**Authors note ~ I hoped you liked this chapter. Leave a review! James was basically wearing the same thing as Flynn when Flynn and Rapunzel got married.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. Any references to books or movies that don't belong to me belong to those they do. Rights belong to Disney and certain authors.**

* * *

Kai led James to the ball room. As soon as he got there his confidence left him. There were much more people than he expected. He stood still, frozen as if Elsa struck him with her powers. Kai looked at him.

"James are you alright?" He asked with concern. He continued to stand still.

"Mmm hmm." He nodded his head as he barely spoke.

"Okay." He left James alone,doubting that he told the truth.

Suddenly he felt afraid, his palms started sweating and he felt as if someone had ripped away chance he had of speaking. He didn't feel comfortable around so many innocent people he could hurt or kill. Thinking of this only made him feel worse. He made a beeline for the door. He felt someones hand jolt him backwards and he halted to a stop.

"Hey where are you going?" Said a woman's voice. From the happiness of the voice , it sounded like Anna. He turned around , only to find out he was right. He looked down,afraid she would see his gold glowing eyes,apart from his blue color,knowing they were of course doing so.

"Well I am going to the ... um ... lavatory." He lied.

"Okay well hurry, I don't want you to miss the party!" She smiled and went to her sister who was standing somewhere nearby her aide,Gerda.

James ran out of the ball room nearly fainting, as running only made the anxiety worse. He ran to an empty hall way and leaned against a wall.

"Okay." He muttered to himself angrily. 'Why is this happening!?' He thought to himself. 'I have been to many balls,when Rivendell was still a kingdom of course, but still I have been to many balls!' Have i really changed so much in ten years that being in front of a crowd was fighting? Wow I really am a coward.' He thought. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was going to have to keep his head down during the whole entire party. "Alright lets man up!" He said aloud as a servant walked by. The young servant looked at him strangely and walked off. 'Wow that was embarrassing!' He thought. 'anxiety or not,I am going to do this! If nobody gets hurt , of course.' He shook his head to clear all thoughts. A new thought arose,'Elsa,I need to find Elsa!'

* * *

James stumbled into the ballroom,dizzy. He scanned the room for the queen but everything was blurry. He heard a booming voice or what he thought was a booming voice but was actually very quiet. The voice was introducing the royals of Arendelle. James turned facing toward the direction of Anna and Elsa.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" It looked as if Kai was saying this from James perspective and indeed he was right.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Said Kai cheerfully. James remembered when he was being introduced at parties in Rivendell.

Elsa looked towards the crowd. She didn't wave or smile. She stood there poised while her sister waved at the crowd,mainly to Kristoff. Anna ran off to her beloved as the crowd began to dance once more. Elsa saw James standing in the crowd. He didn't look happy at all! In fact he looked as if he was about faint and tip over! He had a look of anxiety and fear on his face , a look she knew all too well. James then wandered over to her as he did so he almost fell so he grabbed on to her sleeve.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern , holding onto him so he won't fall.

"No." He croaked and almost fell. She steadied him once more and looked into his eyes.

"Your eyes ... there gold!" She said in astonishment. He was too weak to do anything except look away. A velvet chair flew across the room and almost hit the french dignitary.

"A who threw this stool!"Said the French dignitary in is french accent.

Elsa looked at James as the crowd looked at the stool. 'Did he do it?' She thought. She touched his hand unknowingly. He looked up at her and felt better. He didn't feel better,but slightly. She let go of him and turned to face the confused crowd.

"Excuse me!" She yelled at the crowd. They didn't hear her. James stood up a slight bit more confident.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" He boomed. He got the crowds attention. "A little accident is of no use to fuss over! Come now,lighten up,enjoy the fine wine! " James smiled as he said this. The crowd did as he said and went back to murmuring and dancing.

Elsa faced him. "Thank you." She said. "For calming them." She smiled at him still puzzled at him and what had just happened.

"No problem. Your welcome." He said dizzily but with his smile. He quickly gained his confidence back after she touched his hand. He looked at her still smiling.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked Elsa.

She smirked. "No,I don't dance."

James frowned and walked away. Then he had an idea!

He turned back towards Elsa got on one knee as if he were to propose. The look on her face was priceless along with the crowds!

"Will you ..." He took a long pause for dramatic reasons. He continued. "Dance with me!" He said.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "what do you think you doing!?" she asked sternly knowing the crowd was watching.

"What you didn't like the proposal." He smirked. She looked fiercely at him.

"Fine!" He said. "I'll knock it off...only if you dance with me." He smiled.

Elsa thought about this she never danced with a man before accept her father when he was teaching her how to. "Okay!" she said reluctantly.

He yelled out towards the crowd. "She said yes!" He screamed. The crowd was happy and all their eyes brightened.

"No,No,not to marriage,not to marriage, to a dance." Elsa said. the crowds mood changed and they went back to their own business.

James took hold of Elsa's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. She put her hands in his and he put his hands in hers.

"I thought you said you don't dance." Said James.

"Just because I said I don't doesn't mean I cant." She replied.

"Oh alright you and your cleverness." He teased as he saw Anna and Kristoff dancing beside them.

They both saw as Kristoff knelt down on one knee and took Anna's hand.

* * *

**Author's note ~ I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter. If you are to know I suppose James would look similar to Ian Somerhalder. Leave a review so I may improve this sequel.**


	8. The ball

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights and copyrights go to Disney and certain authors.**

* * *

Elsa looked surprised as if Kristoff was proposing to her. James just felt out of place. Anna was all smiles and Kristoff was as nervous as anyone could be.

Elsa squeezed James hand and almost fell forward. James steadied her and saw that some frost had formed on his hand.

"Looks like you haven't scumbled your savvy." He said chuckling and a bit nervous himself.

"Wha...!" She saw the frost on his but didn't have time to finish her sentence as Kristoff began his speech.

"I love you with all my heart Anna and I...um want to spend my life with you. I feel like I have known you forever not a year. I-I just love you! Will you marry me?" He asked a bit unsure.

"Yes! Yes!" Anna said with a single breath before even James had the chance to understand what had just occurred. Kristoff reached into his pocket and pulled outa beautiful princess cut ring.

"It's all I could afford." He said thinking she would be disappointed.

"It doesn't matter." She said as he was putting it on her finger. "I love it and I love you!" She said as she hugged him,followed by a passionate kiss.

* * *

Elsa gathered her thoughts as the couple came to her. She then realized that she was still holding onto James. She let go and then became more aware of the frost on his hands.

" I'm sorry. I-I...didn't mean to." She said looking at his hands.

"Oh phish posh, I don't think you did anything wrong. It will thaw,I mean it should,I mean I will make it thaw." He started to stumble over his words as if trying to find the right thing to say and openly making things worse as Elsa's curiosity over his "gold eyes" grew.

The happy couple interrupted, saving James from Elsa's swarm of questions.

"I-I mean we...um." It seemed that Kristoff lost his train of thought. Anna filled in for him.

"We would like your blessing,Elsa,I mean queen, for our marriage." She said smiling and hoping that this time her sister won't freak out,then again it was good she said no.

"umm...Yes! Yes,of course!" Said Elsa a little warily.

"Oh thank you,thank you,thank you!" Replied Anna enthusiastically. "I thought you would say no. I need to plan the wedding,oh and your going to be a prince!" She said facing Kristoff.

"Yeah. I am." Said Kristoff.

Anna suddenly changed the subject before anyone else could reply.

"Oh I like this tune! Come on Kris,lets dance!" She said pulling Kristoff away towards the dance floor.

"Okay." Kristoff said before she pulled him away.

"She was quite sprightly." Said James as he watched the newly engaged couple dance across the floor.

" I- Yes, yes she was." Agreed Elsa. "I need something to drink and then we'll talk." She said looking skeptically at him.

"Yup." James replied knowing he was going into the dungeon sooner or later.

A messenger walked up to him bearing a piece of parchment. "Sir." He said looking at James. "Lord Mordor wanted to deliver you a message."

'Why would he need me, now?' James thought,puzzled. He reached out a hand and took the parchment. He dismissed the messenger. James went to the nearest chair and sat down. He read the letter warily.

_Dear unworthy slave,_

_I do believe I forgot to tell you,I expect to see you in the village square by midnight. No sooner or later. I need to discuss with you some more about the assassination of the monarch so unless you already have killed her don't come to me. But if you haven't , I need to see you._

_ Sincerely your wholly master and lord,Mordor._

* * *

James rolled his eyes at the letter. 'Hopefully.' He thought. 'It is nothing gruesome.' James looked at the grandfather clock in the room. "Nine O'clock." He whispered. He stood up and went to look for the queen prepared to answer her questions.

* * *

Elsa found the servant caring the tray full of wine. She stopped him and took a glass. She gorged it all down. She was nervous and she didn't know why. 'Is it because of him or because she's getting married.' She thought. 'He is different. I need an explanation. And Anna with her beloved dancing. Shes growing up.' Elsa choked and tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it off with the back of her hand. 'She is growing up.' She thought. Elsa then gathered her thoughts. She went to look for James. She needed to know who he really was. She put her glass on a tray a servant was carrying and started to look for him.

* * *

James and Elsa collided as they both were walking towards each other.

"Ow my forehead!" Whined James as they collided.

"Your forehead! I think I bit part of my cheek off! She screamed as it started to snow over them.

"Fine, I guess we both suffered minor injuries dealing with our face!" Said James. "We should watch where we are going."

"We should! You practically were running towards me!"

"Well...that is undecided." He replied wittily. "I think it would be best if we just step away from the prying eyes of the crowd."

"Yes it would be. Lead the way." She motioned for him to lead.

"Well okay. This way." He motioned for her to follow.

"Elsa! Elsa!" It was Anna. James relieved he didn't have to explain right now.

"Yes?" Asked Elsa glancing hastily towards James.

"Well the Duke of ... Whatever wants you."

"Now?" She questioned.

Anna nodded her head in reply.

"Fine!" Elsa said as if annoyed. She followed her sister to where the man was.

James was relieved he didn't have to reveal any secrets. He needed to avoid Elsa for the rest of the party as much as possible. He stood in a corner where no one would see him and waited until the party was over.

* * *

**Authors note ~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the support and leave a review so I can improve the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney and certain authors.**

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were off dancing to the waltz and celebrating their engagement. Elsa walked away from the crowd. She never really enjoyed crowds. She stood on the stage that was slightly elevated from the ground and looked out into the crowd.

* * *

James didn't know whether to leave or to stay. "If I leave",he thought. "They would look for me. If I stay...well that's not good either. Either way the dungeon awaits." He hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Elsa pondered about James to the point where she didn't care what he did or where he went. She would ask him to leave the castle either way. She did of course wonder how the planning for the wedding would happen. She was busy all day and night. She barely had time to sleep. She would let Gerda help plan it,Gerda always helped her. She looked around and she thought she spotted a figure in the corner,she couldn't quite see.

Elsa squinted and realized it was James. She wondered why he was still here. She went towards him,stepping off the stage and walking past the optimistic crowd,that she should have gotten used to by now.

"James?" She asked when she got near him.

He looked startled as if she was about to kill him. He wanted to run,but he stood still before the queen.

"Yes?" He replied hoping she would leave.

"You can leave, I don't suppose you are causing trouble are you." She said with an arched eyebrow.

"I can!" He replied enthusiastically. Then he remembered what he would go back to. Sure there were his friends (or fellow slaves) who did know he was a prince and they were the only other persons who knew about his secrets. They were just like him,orphaned. He remembered the times when they sang joyfully and laughed when Mordor was out to his job no one knew. He remembered how they sang about how they never thought they would end up like this.

But if he went back they would be mad at him for not taking a chance at freedom. They were glad when one ran away or died,for they were free. And they only wished and prayed the best for one another,even if that meant freedom was dying. He frowned. No,he didn't want to go back.

"I can." He said again,this time gloomily. Elsa noticed the sorrow and felt sorry for what she didn't know.

"Well...If you would like... I could offer you a spare room. Just for tonight of course. It is dark at night,you might get lost." She said,offering him a gust room.

He smirked,"You expect me to believe that. A queen would never have a peasant sleep in her rooms,unless she's daft!"

"I am not like other queens though. I probably wouldn't have asked you if my sister didn't influence me much."

He realized she really was letting him spend the night. "I...I...thank you. I didn't think you would be so kind."

"James just go ask Kia for any service. I am only trying to help." Said Elsa.

James smiled. He thought he remembered Elsa from somewhere,he couldn't remember. "Deja vu." He thought.

"Okay. I'll go to a bedchamber,it is getting late." Said James.

"It is isn't it. I guess I'll go ask Rapunzel and Eugene to watch the guests until they feel the party is over. I need some sleep also." She said walking away.

"Eugene." He mumbled to himself. He thought he remembered a Eugene he met one time in the woods. He didn't like to go by Eugene though and James remembered the man was off looking for someone to rob. He shook his head that couldn't be him,he hadn't even seen Eugene.

James looked at the clock. "Ten." He whispered. "Not midnight,not yet."

* * *

"Anna. I am leaving the party in Corona's hands. I am off to my bed chambers."

"so you don't trust me." Said Anna playfully.

"Well...I just thought..." Anna cut her off.

"I'm just teasing. Now where is Rupunzel and Eugene. I haven't seen them all night!"

Elsa pointed to where they where. She watched as her sister went off to join the couple. Elsa went to her room,hoping everything would be alright and that no one would ask for her.

* * *

James walks up to the servant and asks,"Kia,Elsa offered me a guest room,do have any idea where that might be?" He asks.

"Of course." Says Kia. "Follow me once more!" James follows him to the guest room. As he gets there he stops in front of the door.

"James,if you don't mind,there might be chills throughout the night."

"Why on Earth would there be chills?"

"Well this is the queens room." He says pointing towards the door across the hall.

"Right,the snow queen is across from me,this is fantastic!" Says James sarcastically.

Kia ignores his comment. "If you need anything,anything at all,ask any servant passing by and you'll find me." He says with a smile. James watches as he walks away. He opens the door when he hears someone else coming up.

He goes inside the room,opening the door a crack so he could see who it is. It's Elsa. She walks into her bedroom and before she closes the door she looks across the hall. James shuts the door,hoping she didn't see him.

They both didn't realize they shut the door at the same time in unison. They both tried to get some rest but only managed some. For James sleep was tempting,but he resisted and waited until midnight. While Elsa herself tried to sleep, but couldn't.

* * *

**Authors note ~ I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review so I could improve this story. I will try and update at least once a week. I will update as soon as possible or when I have time. Expect a new chapter on the weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to disney and certain authors.**

* * *

"I don't trust him."

"Kristoff! He's the guest be welcoming."

"So,he is just . . . Different. You know the bad different. He's hiding something Anna, I know it."

"You said that about Eugene.",said Anna

"Well I knew exactly who Rider really was anyway."

She glared at him. "Eugene,Kristoff!"

"Fine Eugene.",he said mockingly.

Anna didn't want to deal with his distrust of James.

"Kris,let's go talk to Snow and Charming instead of bickering about wether to trust James or not."

"Okay,I'd like to change the subject anyway." They walked off hand in hand to the couple from the other kingdom. They enjoyed the party,though Kristoff had his doubts.

* * *

"11:30." He whispered under his breath. He got up and headed for the door. He didn't know his way around this kingdom he needed to hurry unless he planned on being late.

"_okay I'll head out of the castle,ask a villager,and head for the square. Yeah that's what I'll do." James thought._

He opened the door and it made a creaking sound. One that was very loud in fact.

CREEEEEEAK.

He froze, his heart crashing in his chest,afraid he would get caught. He waited. No sound approaching nor leaving was heard. He continued. James walked slowly trying to avoid the creaking floorboards. He found an archway that led to a courtyard. He walked slowly still and afraid,towards it.

* * *

Elsa heard it. Heard the sound of a door slowly opening. Her heart pounded she didn't know what it was. No servant wandered in these halls so late at night. And to her knowledge no one was in any of the rooms around her own.

_"Maybe." She thought. "A guest was told to sleep in own of the rooms around mine." _

She didn't ponder it any longer. She stepped out. A lot more quietly than the person before. She saw him,James. She then wondered why he was stepping to the courtyard. She followed him,silently,like a shadow in the darkness.

James didn't notice her until he stepped clear out unto the middle of the garden.

He heard a twig snap or what sounded like a twig,but was actually a squirrel rustling in the nearby tree. Still it gave her position.

She winced as if in pain.

"Who is there?" He asked in a thundering but calm voice.

She stepped out from her cover of a bush. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

He didn't have much time to ponder up am excuse. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Just . . . Umm taking an evening stroll." James answered.

"An evening stroll huh. Mind if I join?"

"Uh . . . No not at all." He motioned for her to come along.

She stepped forward by his side,but not too close. They began to walk in the night.

"So,what brings to Arrendelle?" She asked.

"What? What makes you think i'm not from around here?"

"I don't know, I just never seen you before,I've met everyone around here. Arrendelle isn't that big,you know."

"Well it's bigger than you know." He smiled warmly. James thought of a way to change the subject.

He pointed towards the sky that was now lit up with stars. "Look,the sky's awake."

"I see." said Elsa.

"Come." He motioned towards the gazebo that was near. "We will get a better view from here."

They looked at the stars. Then James looked at Elsa and remembered. He was astonished that he forgot and remembered only after so long. He met her once before. Long ago,when they were little toddlers. He remembered in an instance,bit yet so clearly. He remembered.

* * *

_"James,we will be back soon,we need to have a moment with the monarchs. You understand,don't you." Said Merlin._

_James nodded his head with a cheerful smile as his parents stepped into the throne room. He scampered off,but not too far though,he didn't want to get lost._

_He saw a little girl with platinum blonde hair wearing a blue coat. He plodded up to her._

_"Hullo!" He said. _

_"Hi!" She replied giggling. He didn't bother asking what was so funny._

_"Whats your name?" She asked him._

_"James. Yours?" _

_"Elsa. Do you want to go play?" _

_"Yeah!" She grabbed him lightly by the arm and pulled him into the ball room nearby._

_"Watch what I can do." She whispered. James watched in awe as Elsa magically crafted a snowflake and dispersed it only making it snow._

_"Woah!"Exclaimed James. A smile of satisfaction spread across Elsa's face._

_"look, I can do it too!" He said as he too crafted a marvelous snowflake. A smile spread across their faces._

_"Snowball fight!" They both said in unison._

_They laughed and played that day. _

_"James!" Said his mother. "We told you not to run off!" She looked around the snow filled room and her now drenched child. She laughed._

_"Come on James, say fare well to the princess,we must leave."_

_"Okay." He turned towards Elsa._

_"I will see you again." He said_

_"What if you forget?" _

_"I'll remember."_

_"What if you don't?" She replied._

_"I will."_

_"Well what if I forget?" Questioned the 5 year old._

_"Ill remind you."_

_"Okay,promise." _

_"I promise." _

_They hugged and Janes scampered off towards his mother._

_He yelled out towards Elsa._

_"I will see you again,promise!"_

_"Bye James!"_

_"Bye Elsa!"_

_That would be the last time they ever saw each other for a while._

* * *

"I remember!" He yelled out.

"Remember? Remember what?"

James chuckled. "Look,Look at the sky." She did so,cautiously.

He made little images appear on the night sky,golden images. Elsa stepped back in awe and astonishment.

"I knew you were different." She said. "Not quite like this though. Why did you show me,I've only just met you?"

"No it isn't. It's not the first time we've met." He said.

she looked at him with wide eyes. "We've met before don't you remember?"

"No we've never met. Where is this coming from?"

"Think, Elsa. Remember a little boy,a prince, when you were young." She pondered for a moment and then glared at him.

"I - I , it can't be you." She looked at him. "No."

"Oh but it is. I can prove it too. He promised you something,he promised you he will see you again. I promised you."

"I don't believe it! You really are the James I might that day. I didn't remember it until you reminded me though."

He smiled with satisfaction. "I always keep a promise, I told you I'd remind you."

"I guess you did." She still looked at him with suspicion.

"Don't doubt it! It was me."

"I am not doubting. It is just unbelievable."

"I shared one of my secrets with you Elsa." He said. "I haven't done that much." He moved closer towards her.

"I guess you did." She also moved closer. They leaned into each other. James right before he could have kissed her stopped and looked away. Elsa did also.

" I can't." He said, asking his head. "Too many secrets. Too many secrets that can hurt,that can kill!" He said in an outburst.

"I agree this isn't a good idea." Said Elsa. "I think you should leave."

"What?"

"I think you should leave." She said sternly.

"Now!?"

"At dawn,at morning,leave by tomorrow evening."

"Fine. I need an errand to attend to first."

"I don't care what you do,James. Just leave." She walked off leaving him alone. He stared after her. He realized then that he was going to be late!

He left himself,in the other direction of course. Towards the village,so late that starry night.

* * *

**Authors Note ~ I felt this chapter was getting too long. Sorry if I left you hanging. I might post another chapter sooner. Leave a review or just comment. Appreciate the many views and support.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney and certain authors. I only own my originality.**

"Your late." Mordor said,uninterested. He looked at his pocket watch. He was wearing armor. The type of armor a knight would wear or a guard. Particularly a royal guard. He had a sword in his sheath and his right hand in a position to grab it. As if to stab someone in an instance with no mercy. He had an evil look on his face mixed in with pleasure,as if he accomplished something.

"I ran into some . . . Trouble,you could call it." James replied with a grimace.

"Trouble or not,your late. I suppose you didn't kill her,did you."

James looked down,not wanting to see the evil doer's face. "No." He said plainly.

"I knew I shouldn't have picked a soft hearted fool like you! What a disgrace!" Mordor put his hand firmly on the handle of his sword that was sticking out of the sheath.

James saw this slight movement. "No!No! Wait! Uh . . . Give me a chance!" He said putting his hands in front of him as if to protect him from the on coming strike.

Mordor loosened his grip but, still clenched the sword. "Tomorrow."

"What?"

"I want her dead tomorrow." He came closer to James. He practically spoke in his face. "If you don't kill her by tomorrow,I'll have to take care of things myself." He took the sword out of it's sheath and positioned it to where the tip was at James throat.

James held his breath,afraid to move. He closed his eyes. Mordor raised the sword and nicked him across the chin.

"That is your warning." He said putting the sword in his sheath. "Now off with ya!" He motioned his hand towards the other side of the area. He turned around not wanting to see the boy's face and left him alone,like many others did before.

James' chin was now slightly bleeding. Mordor had marked him on the right side of his chin. It would leave a scar. Not a big one though,a little one.

* * *

Anna sighed. She was already tired from dancing and prancing all around the ball room. Her and Kristoff had a splendid time! It was quite tiring though. And to think,there would be another party tomorrow! As this one was for her birthday. The next one (Which was planned at the last moment) was the engagement party.

"Hello sweat heart." Said Kristoff as he lifted her off her feet,bridal style.

Anna giggled.

"Ah there's the newly engaged!" Said Eugene as he walked up to them. "So how does it feel to be engaged?" He said smiling warmly at them. He put one arm Rapunzel,who was standing next to him.

Kristoff blushed out of embarrassment. He put Anna down gently. "It's lovely." He said looking at his beloved.

Rapunzel smiled. "Why don't you two go on down to your bed chambers and have some time alone."

Anna and Kristoff both blushed. "I - I guess we could." Said Anna quite hastily.

"Well go!" Said Rapunzel as she shooed them off. They walked off embarrassed.

Eugene and Rapunzel watched as the newly engaged couple walked off towards their bedchamber.

"You know about that stranger,he was up there . . ." Eugene said pointing towards the platform, ". . .With Elsa."

"So what about him?"

"He looked familiar."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him suspiciously.

He gave her a knowing look.

"No. Eugene,you said that he was dead."

"No I thought he was dead."

"Well if he isn't,what is he doing here?"

"I don't know." Eugene said,shaking his head. "All I know is that it isn't good."

* * *

"Kia,where's Francis?" Asked Elsa as she spotted the aide.

"Oh you mean the head guard. He should be in the village,but most likely in the courtyard. If you don't mind me asking,why do you need him?"

"I need him to watch somebody. Make sure that person doesn't cause any trouble."

Kia didn't bother asking any other questions. He learned to go with it. "I'll go find him."

"Thank you,Kia."

She politely waited until the head guard arrived with Kia as his escort.

"My lady." Francis bowed to the queen. "I am sorry I was not at your service. I had to deal with a fool at the village square."

"What fool?" Asked Elsa.

"I do believe he went by the name James."

"Perfect you know him!" She dismissed Kia,leaving them alone in the hall. "Francis,I need you to watch him,spy on him,make sure he doesn't cause trouble."

A smile came across his face. "I would love too."

"Thank you,your dismissed." She motioned for him to leave.

* * *

Olaf was simply exploring the kingdom. He had just finished talking to Maximus and Pascal (From which he learned more about Corona) when he came across James sulking towards the castle.

"Hullo!" Said Olaf as he wanders up to James.

He looked surprised. Though the expression quickly faded. He had seen stranger things.

"Hey Olaf, how you doing." Olaf didn't answer. He seemed more interested in the now healing wound on James' chin than in the question.

James noticed Olaf was looking at it. He quickly covered it with his hand and tried to change the subject.

"So Olaf,did you meet anyone new today?"

"Oh tons of new people! Though they didn't seem happy to see me. They actually looked surprised." Said Olaf as he spun around,so did his personal flurry. "I met the princes and princess of the other kingdoms. Oh! And the Kings and queens to! Their steads were most fascinating! Especially Maximus." He said nodded his head.

James chuckled. "From which kingdom,whom did you like most?"

"Umm let's see." He said tapping his "chin." "I liked Eugene and Rapunzel the most!"

There it goes. That Eugene again. James knew he remembered that name before! From where he didn't know.

"Well I . . ." James was interrupted by the sound of a clock chiming. He looked up at the giant grandfather clock. It was 1 Am. "My it's getting late. I need some rest." He looked down at Olaf. "See you another time Olaf."

"Good bye, James!"

James was reluctant to return to the castle,to his room,which was near the person he dreaded to see.

* * *

**Authors Note ~ I figured out how my oc's would look like. James would like Eion Bailey and Mordor/Francis would look like Jon Hamm. I hope you enjoyed the twist and story so far. Leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney.**

James walked into his room. He saw a figure. More of a shadow really sitting on the bed. It startled him and he doubled back.

"Who's there?" He asked,hoping it was his imagination,since he was tired.

The figure stood up and as it did the floorboards creaked. James couldn't see who it was but could see the person had a sword out. James' eyes widened.

The figure stepped out into the dim moonlight that was shining through the window.

"It's me." The person said,chuckling a bit. It was Mordor.

"You! How did you find me!"

"I know everything. I'm here to watch you. Everything you do." He laughed evilly.

"But why?" Asked a dumbfounded James.

He didn't answer. Mordor started for the door. "I'll let you sleep." He said, his back towards James. ". . . But tomorrow. . ." He didn't finish his sentence as he left the room.

James stood dumbfounded. He went towards the bed. He was too afraid to sleep. He just lied there staring up at the ceiling. Sleep soon overcame him. His eyelids got heavy and when he blinked he saw the light shining through the stain glassed window.

He got up with a start. He wanted to run away,leave this life he has. He looked out of the window. It was dawn,the start of a new day. The encounter with Mordor seemed hazy,though he knew it was as real as ever. He didn't doubt one bit that Mordor had came.

He left the room and was stopped when Elsa said something to him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Leaving,remember." He avoided looking at her.

"Yes I remember. Those aren't your clothes."

He looked down at himself. It wasn't his clothes. It would be stealing to just take the king's clothes. Even more rude when the king is dead!

"What do you expect me to go nude." He replied.

"No." She pondered for a moment. "I'll ask one of the guests if he is willing to give you some clothing."

"Why would a guest,especially a royal,give me clothes!"

"People are nicer than you know." She stopped one of the passing maids. "Do you mind asking Charming if this young man . . ." She pointed towards James. ". . . Could have some clothing."

"Of course,your majesty! Wait one moment." Replied the maid.

"Charming! What kind of name is charming?" Said James.

"A nickname." Replied Elsa.

The maid returned with a black leather shirt, leather pants,and boots. It looked like some regular everyday wear. James took it thankfully. He would have to thank Charming later.

"Go change into those. I never was comfortable with you wearing my father's clothes."

"I could tell." He chuckled. He changed quickly and folded the king's clothes neatly. He gave them back to Elsa.

"Now I must leave." James said. He found his way out in a short matter of time. He found his way near a place where the merchants sold all kinds of things. He marveled at the paintings and clothes. He was distracted and this distraction led him to bump in to somebody.

"Hey watch where your . . ." The passerby looked at James. "It is you! It really is you!" Shouted the passerby - Eugene.

"Excuse me?" Said James.

"You don't remember." Eugene looked disappointed. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Eugene."

James cautiously shook his hand. "Eugene . . .By any chance,have you been to Arendelle years before?" He asked.

A smile spread across Eugene's face. "James."

James' eyes lit up with joy. He hugged his old friend. They chuckled.

"James,I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead after what happened." Said James,a bit downcast.

"Hey. It's alright." Said Eugene putting a hand on James' shoulder. "Anyway I need to talk with you . . . In private." He whispered.

James looked at him. "Let's go then. It's not like I have anywhere to be."

"Follow me." Eugene motioned for him to follow. He led James to the castle courtyard.

"James why are you here?" Eugene questioned.

"I have to do something."

"What?"

"I need to kill her." Eugene seemed to know who "her" was. "I was leaving anyway."

"No!" Eugene said hastily. "You don't leave under any circumstances! You will stir up so much trouble that doesn't need to be dealt with."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it James. A stranger showing up,then leaving. That's a bit suspicious don't you think."

"Well I can't stay either." James replied.

"I know. I know you can't stay nor can you leave."

"I'm sorry,I'm confused. What am I to do then?"

"I don't know." Eugene said,shaking his head. James turned to walk away. Eugene grabbed him by the arm. "You leave or stay somebody is going to die. You better stay out of trouble. Don't draw attention."

"I know that!" Yelled James frustrated. Eugene let him go and he walked away.

James walked to the throne room. He was hoping to find Elsa.

"I thought you left." She was astonished.

He pondered up an excuse to why he didn't leave. "Something changed my mind."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What did?"

"An old friend."

"Who?"

"Like I said and old friend." Elsa knew he wasn't going to tell her his friend's name.

"You know Elsa,I might be in Arendelle,but I haven't seen it. Maybe you could take me on a tour?"

"Sure. Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Yes,I do."

They rode across the kingdom as Elsa showed James the sights of Arendelle.

"Elsa, why do you have those powers?" He asked her.

She stopped her horse. "I was born with them."

"I could tell. But from whom,where?"

"I-I don't know. I guess the answer to that question was gone ever since my parents died."

"Okay then. I was just curious."

Elsa changed the subject. "Well this is the pier. Guess the tour is over." She turned her horse.

"Wait! Let's take a walk then."

Elsa stopped. "Fine." She got off her horse and went to him. James also got off his horse.

They began to walk down the pier in silence. James had a vision. The boards ahead were broken. They would fall into the current.

"Woah! Stop!" He yelled. He went up to the wooden boards. He cautiously step on it and backed off. It fell into the water below. "You might need somebody to fix that." He laughed awkwardly.

"Maybe we should go back." Said Elsa,confused at how he knew.

James nodded. They walked to the other side. James had another vision.

"Wait,Elsa,stop!" It was too late,the queen had fallen into the water. She gripped onto the edge of the platform. James burst into laughter.

"I'm . . .Sorry. . ." He said between laughter.

"Help!"

"Hold on." He continued to laugh. Elsa tried to get up. "I wouldn't do that. Current's too strong." He put a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled back up. She was soaking wet. She turned around facing him and pushed him into the water. As he went under she walked away back to the castle.

"Hey!" James said as he returned to the surface,only to find no one there but a guard laughing at him.

**Author's Note - Felt like this chapter was getting too long. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney and certain authors.**

"Come on,let's go." Said the guard as he stretched out a hand.

"Well nice of you to help me,after laughing your ass off." James said cockily.

"Well,at least I helped,now let's go." He said pulling James up and escorting him in the direction of the castle.

"Where are we going?" James questioned.

"The castle. Now move it!" He said shoving James.

"Alright,I'm moving." He ran a hand across his soaking hair.

It wasn't a very long walk,though the way to the castle seemed to stretch further and further.

* * *

Elsa had just changed her clothing as her sister,Anna,walks into the throne room.

"Anna! Nice to see you." She said with a smile.

"So,where is he?"

Elsa looked confused. "Where is who?"

"Well James of course." Said Anna with her usual smile.

"Oh Anna,he - well I hope he left."

"Elsa why do you want him to leave so badly? It's as if you have gotten a change in your mood. You have seemed bitter lately."

"I am not bitter!" She said defensevily.

"Okay sorry,Elsa,wrong choice of words. How do I put this . . .You have built a wall around yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"It's like you have pushed everybody away. . . Again." She looked down at her feet.

"Oh Anna,I- I guess I'm sorry."

"Elsa there is nothing to be sorry about,you just aren't open to strangers. I'm sure you will open up again."

"Anna I don't know how your able to be there for me after I abandoned you."

"Elsa your my sister I love you." They embraced each other and gave a warm hug.

"I love you too,Anna."

"Okay I have to go." Anna pulled away from the hug. "And at least try to open up to him. He's very fond of you,you know." That was the last thing she said before she left the room.

Elsa heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll try to." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Hey,stop right there!" Said a voice. The guard immediately halted.

The voice was the known Kristoff. The prince to be of Arendelle.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "I can take it from here."

James' eyes widened. He was surprised. He didn't know Kristoff very well and he never thought he would escort him.

The guard gaped at Kristoff. "Surely you wouldn't want to waste your time with this fool."

James smiled awkwardly.

"Yes I'm sure,thank you. Your dismissed." Said Kristoff.

Kristoff led James into the castle where he pushed him up against the wall,violently.

"Ouch! A bit violent,don't you think?" Yelped James as he was slammed against the castle wall.

"Well I'm not usually violent. But you,oh you - you aren't here for the right reasons and I am going to find them out."

James looked a bit worried. "Okay I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play stupid,James. Your suspicious,now leave get out of my sight!" He let James go.

"Don't think I'm a horrible person just because I'm a bit suspicious."

"James,I don't know who you are and that makes me even more protective of my family. I want them safe. And a stranger like you,isn't helping that cause." Kristoff said calmly.

James was hit by memories of his family. He felt a tear run down his cheek but he also felt anger towards the man who killed his family.

"Okay,Kristoff,I won't hurt Anna nor Elsa. Don't you worry,I'll be gone soon enough." He turned around and walked away. James decided to go to the throne to find Queen Elsa.

She looked annoyed when he walked in. "And I thought I could actually get rid of you."

"What,you thought you could get rid of me that easily?"

"Well actually I thought I could."

James frowned. "Okay then,well in case you haven't noticed I am quite fond of you."

"Yes actually I have."

"I'm not going to gain your trust very easily am I?"

"No. Your not going to gain my trust at all. In fact your going to leave."

"Why? Why,do I have to leave?" He questioned.

"Queen's orders."

"No the queen never told me to leave . . . Elsa did."

"Okay then,let me change the question. Why won't you leave?"

He went silent for a moment."Well - I. . .Umm. . .I . . ."

She raised a hand. "Don't bother."

"Every single time I come to you,you push me away. That makes me want to stay."

"Well you do bother me."

"Do I really bother you,or is it something else?"

She glared at him with out answer. She glanced towards the door that led out of the room.

"I need to leave." She said and going steadily towards the exit.

"I guess you shan't answer that." He mumbled under his breath. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to get guidance."

"Guidance? What? From whom?"

"From someone." She said as she left the throne room.

James waited a while until he decided to go and follow her. As he left the room he was startled by Mordor.

"Going somewhere."

"I'm following Elsa." He said.

"Good,now when she gets to where ever she's going,kill her."

"You act like that's so simple."

"Your right it's not,not without this though." He pulled out a sharp edged dagger from a sheath.

"You want me to kill her with this . . . this dagger!"

"Yes,that's why I gave it to you."

"If it's so simple,why don't you kill her?"

"Someone will notice. But with you,well I don't care for you,so I don't mind if you die."

"So your using me!"

"Well of course,I wouldn't be promoting you would I?" He smirked.

James threw a fiery fist in his direction. He heard a crack as his fist collided with Mordor's face.

Anger grew in Mordor's eyes. He quickly pulled out his sword and with the handle of it whacked James in the head. James stumbled back and fell against the wall.

Mordor grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall. "Now James,have you learned a lesson?"

James didn't answer,he was barely conscious at the moment.

"Well I hope it did. Meet me at the same place tonight,fool! I do hope you killed her by then,I am not in the mood to take care of both of you on the same day." He growled.

James got up clumsily and held onto the wall. "I'm not going to die as easily as you think." He said before Mordor left him.

"You make me laugh,but I know your weakness lover boy." Mordor said teasingly as he walked off.

James stood there confused and injured. It took him a moment before he regained his thoughts.

**Authors Note ~ Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review,and thank you for the 2,600 views.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney or certain authors.**

James stumbled forward. Life seemed like a gigantic haze after being assaulted and injured. He held onto the cobblestone wall,as if it were the only thing keeping him up. His head also ached in pain. He could feel the wound gushing out blood. James couldn't think straight. Not with the injury he couldn't. He could barely remember what had just happened,but he could make out a faint memory of Mordor hitting him - hard.

James looked around,trying to familiarize himself with the surroundings. He noticed the dagger lying on the floor next to him. He remembered Mordor had dropped it after James had attacked him. It had happened quite fast. James bent down to pick it up. There was no reason to leave a dagger lying in the middle of the floor. He looked at it. Spun it around in his hand and examined every inch of it.

The blade was sharp and pointy. The dagger itself was very ornate,as if it were meant only for noble knights. James admired its beauty. Yet he hated it because of what he was meant to do with it. He put the dagger back in its sheath. He did not know where he might put the dagger. He put it on his belt loop and pulled his shirt down to conceal it. It did not look obvious,but if you had looked closely you would have noticed it.

James continued to walk forward,still gripping the wall. Everything seemed hazy to him that he didn't notice when he walked into Eugene. James startled Eugene. Eugene looked at him with pity. He looked at James' wound on his head.

"Now how did you do that?" Eugene asked with concern.

James tried to speak but,the words wouldn't come. He managed to say something that was barely audible.

". . .He. . .Did. . ." James mumbled under his breath.

"I can't understand old friend."

". . .Mordor. . ." James managed to say.

Eugene nodded his head in understanding. "Okay. I'm going to take you back to my room now."

"Why?" James asked.

"Why? Your injured,probably a concussion. I need to take you to a physician."

"No! No physician."

"Your an idiot do you know that? Lets hope Rapunzel still has some magic." Eugene mumbled under his breath. James heard his remark but chose to ignore it.

Eugene then became James' support(Other than the wall)as he led James to his room.

"Here lay down here." Eugene said as he pointed toward the bed.

"Thank you,but i'm going to have to leave soon."

"Not with that wound your not. Rapunzel!" Eugene said as he went to look for his wife.

James touched his wound. He quickly pulled his hand back as he winced in wound stopped bleeding and was now trying to heal. He thought that maybe he could heal himself. That way he could go find out what Elsa was up to. He tried to remember how he was taught. He barely used magic anymore.

"Hello,my name is Rapunzel." Said Rapunzel with a stretched out hand.

James shook it warily. "I'm James."

"Yes I know who you are."

James gave a hasty glance towards Eugene,who didn't seem to notice.

"Anyway . . ." Interrupted Eugene. "Let's patch that wound up shall we?"

James replied. "I don't think there is much you can do."

Rapunzel insisted on helping. "You should at least clean it out. I'll go get a cloth." She left them as she went to get a wash cloth.

"Thanks again,Eugene,but I could heal myself."

"James I know you can but,as an ex-thief I might as well help as many as I can to fulfill my debt."

"Oh so your done with that."

Eugene smirked. "At clean it out first."

Rapunzel came in at that moment and handed James the wet cloth. James slowly dabbed at the wound. He winced in pain. He continued to clean it out and soon got over the pain. To James the wound felt much better. He would heal it later.

"Thank you,both of you,for your kindness." James said as he rushed out to leave.

"Wait! James." Yelled out Rapunzel,stopping James right outside the doorway.

"Yes?"

"You love her don't you?"

His heart pounded in his chest. The truth was he wasn't sure. He never really knew what love was. He knew that she was talking about Elsa. He only answered the truth.

"I don't know." He said with his back turned to her. He walked away hoping to find any trace of where Elsa went off to.

He tried to remember how long ago he had spoken to Elsa. He thought it wasn't too long ago. James began asking where she had left. It wasn't much trouble. The first person he asked (A servant) had known where she went and that she hadn't left yet.

What James didn't know was that she was about to head for the North Mountain. Not to the broken Ice Palace but,to the trolls. She usually went there when she needed help or when she was troubled.

The servant pointed towards the exit she went. The servant wasn't quite sure if he should trust James,but it didn't matter,he always had to take orders no matter from whom. James peered around the corner. He managed to catch a glimpse of Elsa walking towards the stables. He crept close to the walls,avoiding any servant or maid passing by.

He didn't know why he was following her. He was just curious that's all. He didn't want her to get hurt. He guessed he was just trying to protect her,wether she knew it or not. He wanted to be there for her no matter where she was. He thought it was uncanny. Well most would think it uncanny to love someone you had to kill. James knew he would probably die first for not doing the job,but he didn't care. He didn't mind dying anyway. He thought of himself as a lost cause. He was a lost cause.

**Authors note~ Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. I am thinking about making another story to this(perhaps about James and Eugene) after this is finished. leave a comment if I should.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney.**

** Chapter 15 :**

James ran down the hall,clutching the dagger as if it were his prized possession. He looked around the hall looking for Elsa. He saw her walking through one of the archways. James took the other one near him,hoping it would lead to the same place. Instead of walking straight ahead,he took a right turn and cut her off. He put one hand on each side of the archway as if to create a barrier.

Elsa stumbled back before she ran into him. Anger boiled up inside her,one she never knew before.

"Idiot!" She yelled out at him.

"I'm sorry your majesty." James said it flatly as if it didn't matter.

She noticed who it was and her expression softened.

"I'm guessing your not happy to see me." James said.

"Can you just move?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

"What?" Said Elsa.

"I'm not letting you go alone." He said stiffening.

"Why not?" She asked intrigued.

"You see Elsa,not everyone likes you. So I,James . . ." He said placing a hand over his heart. ". . .I swear to you,I will be there for you to protect you."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at this. She was a bit curious to why he decided to say this now. "So your my body guard?"

"Well no."

"Then move out the way." She said attempting to shove him. It didn't work,he only stiffened even more.

"No." He said flatly.

"If you say some despise me,then who?" She questioned.

"I only know of one,and let's just say . . . He's the Devil."

"James,please just move?" She asked,more politely this time.

"Fine,but don't say I didn't warn you." He said moving to the side.

"Warn me from what?"

"Warn you that it's not safe."

"Whatever." She mumbled to herself as she passed by.

James waited for her to pass out of view before he continued to follow her.

It was a long trek. Well at least for James who was on foot. Elsa on the other hand was on a horse that ran quite swiftly. It would have taken half a day or so if Elsa hadn't frozen the few lakes to get across. She was able to make it there in about an hour or so.

James heaved and his lungs ached whenever he took a breath. He stumbled forward hoping they had made it there already. He stepped on a twig and it made a loud snapping sound as it broke.

CRACK.

James held his breath and stepped quickly to the side where he would be hidden by a giant bolder.

Elsa turned around quickly. "Who's there?" She boomed out into the open. She and her horse stood still for a moment. James longed to breath as he was holding his own breath. He was afraid of getting caught. Elsa turned around and continued forward a bit more cautiously this time. She was reminded of what James said about it not being safe.

James let out a shaky breath. He continued to follow her until she stopped near a valley full of rocks. He was confused there were no trolls. He watched as Elsa dismounted her stead and called out to the rocks.

"It's me Elsa." She said awkwardly. She was still not use to the living troll rocks.

At the sound of her voice the ground began to shake. The rocks rumbled and moved all around and then,as if they stood up,came the small trolls. James watched in bewilderment.

"It's Queen Elsa!" They all called out happily and in unison.

Elsa chuckled. "Yes it's me,Elsa."

"Oh,sweetie,shall I get Grand Pabbie?" Asked the troll who's name is Bulda.

"Yes,please,could you?"

"Of course I could,sweetie."

James hid behind the tallest rock near the center of the valley. He watched what looked like to be the eldest rock roll towards Elsa.

"Yes Queen Elsa?" Said Grand Pabbie.

"May I ask you a question?" She said.

"Yes of course you can,your majesty. But first I must deal with coward behind the rock."

Elsa mumbled under her breath. "What?"

The chief troll pointed to the tallest boulder and called out to James.

"You come here!" He said in a stern but kind voice. James was a bit reluctant. How did he know he was there? James supposed the troll had magic of sort. He stepped out from his hiding place.

"You!" Elsa yelled out a bit unhappy that he followed her.

"You know him?" Grand Pabbie was surprised.

"Of course I do. His name his James,and how did you know he was here?"

Grand Pabbie replied,"Have you forgotten I have magical properties Elsa. And as for you..." He pointed a finger toward James.

"Oh dear." James whispered under his breath before Grand Pabbie continued.

"I sense darkness within you,boy."

James rolled his eyes. "Thank you troll father,but I already knew that." He said,annoyed at Grand Pabbie pointing out the obvious.

"Don't mock me boy,the darkness would lead you to your doom."

"Well,I won't mind going to Hell!" He lashed out.

"Hush,James,you'll thaw your frozen heart."

James laughed mockingly. "Hell seems like an easier choice for me."

Elsa was confused and annoyed. "James!" She shouted. "You follow me,and then you decided to talk about how you'd like to die. . .I'm leaving!" She turned back towards her horse and began to mount it.

"Elsa what about your question?" Asked Grand Pabbie.

"It can wait. I'll see you at the party." She said frustrated.

As her horse galloped away,James walked away from the valley,thinking he was unwanted there. He came across a green meadow and sat on a stump of a long gone tree.

"Hello James." Said an eerie voice.

James was startled and he looked frantically around for the source. He saw a man,looking rather like an imp. His skin was scaly and it looked green. The man had an evil aura and he had a devilish grin on his face.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"Well Rumplestillskin of course."

"I've heard about you. They would describe you as a despicable imp." James said harshly.

Rumplestillskin put a hand over his heart as if in agony. "Oh,that's a bit harsh. Don't talk crap about me when we are very much alike."

"We are nothing alike!" James shouted through gritted teeth.

"Oh you think so. I could prove it."

"How would you prove it,Rumple?"

"I can give you 5 reasons how we are so alike." Rumplestillskin raised five fingers.

"Go for it." Said James amused.

"One,We both are cowards."

James interrupted him before he could continue. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh yes it does,dearie. Now where was I . . .Oh yes. Two,We both love someone we can't have."

James didn't say a word,though he wondered who the imp loved.

Rumplestillskin continued. "Three,we have darkness in our hearts."

"Oh shut up!" James shouted in an outrage.

"No." Said Rumplestillskin flatly.

"I don't want to hear anymore of it!"

"Oh but you will..." He continued listing the things they had in common. ". . .Four, we have no family."

James went silent as Rumplestillskin listed the fourth thing. The imp continued.

"Five, we are both going to Hell sooner or later!"

"I could agree on that,but I will never be as dark as you."

"Sure you won't. Good luck with your . . .Umm circumstance." And with that the man disappeared.

James was frustrated at how right he was. He hated how alike they were. He stood up and faced the castle of Arendelle. He took a step towards it. Towards his _doom_, as Grand Pabbie had said. He felt something bad would happen later tonight,he just guessed.

**Author's Note ~ Please leave a review! I would like to know how I did. Tell me if you liked it or not. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Frozen or anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney.**

** chapter 16 :**

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed at him to stop him from he was doing.

"What?" He asked as if he had done nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"Going after him." he said flatly.

She rolled her eyes. "You know you never told me how you two met."

"Long version or short version?"

"I have all the time in the world so . . .Long version."

"You see when I was . . .Thieving. . .I traveled to Arendelle and lived here for a short time. While I was running through the forest,I came across him in . . .In his slavery. . .and well I stopped. I felt bad for him and we started talking . . .I guess we formed a bond. We were good friends. The day I left was when there was an accident..."

"He was the only family you had then." she said sympathetically.

"Heh...Yeah I guess he was."

"So...Tell about the _accident."_

He sighed. "Fine. Okay you know he was magical and all..."

She nodded her head.

". . .Well he some how conjured up some food for me...then a man came,the man he hated,well we both hated him...He threw a sword at me and well he had good aim . . ." He chuckled and took a deep breath. "My shoulder . . .Was injured and then...Then James may have gotten a beating...I...I thought he was dead."

"Oh Eugene . . ." she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine...Come on let's go do some stuff around Arendelle!"

"Fine...Im a bit hungry."

* * *

James walked into the castle and spotted Mordor talking to a few guards. James stopped and held his breath. What was he doing here? He ran passed them hoping they didn't notice who it was.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Commanded one of the guards.

"It's alright i'll take care of him,you guys go get ready for the party!" Commanded Mordor.

"Yes,Sir Francis!" They said in unison.

James heard footsteps as they marched off. He heard the sound of Mordor's voice.

"Where are you rushing off to? Well I hope it's to kill her."

"Well it's to her alright."

"James,you are a coward,do you know that?"

"It's not easy to kill someone."

"Well for you it should be."

"What?" James asked confused.

"Well you could kill her without the dagger."

"Excuse me!?"

"You have magic don't you,James?"

"How...How did you know?"

"It wouldn't make sense if the whole family could do magic and one couldn't. You see I already knew. You can't play any tricks on me!"

James stood there shocked. "I don't want to kill her."

"Too bad! . . ."

At that moment Anna was walking through the halls. She heard something about killing and Elsa. She put the pieces together quickly. She stopped to listen in. She hoped they wouldn't see her. She was only able to see James. He looked miserable but he said something about killing her.

Anna's eyes widened. This was treason! She needed to go find Elsa. She couldn't believe she somewhat trusted him! No wonder he didn't leave yet. She didn't know why he would do something like this. Her and Elsa were kind to him,giving him food and letting him stay one night.

She noticed how all the bad things happened to them whenever they were kind. What did they ever do to him? And to think she thought he liked her sister. She waited until they began to argue and she ran off to find her sister. She also was ready for Kristoff's I told you so.

They didn't notice she was there. James stomped off in frustration to the throne room,where Elsa is most of the time.

* * *

"I'll take of her myself." Growled Mordor as James left.

James made it there and he saw Anna leaving with a miserable look on her face. James was a bit confused to why she seemed upset. He pushed the door open and saw Elsa pacing back and forth.

"Hello James." She croaked.

"Elsa we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"_You. _Why have you pushed me away? You were kind to me and then . . .You hated me."

"Because I didn't trust you."

"Well you seemed to when we first met. Why did you let me inside your home then?"

"I was being nice. You were new and poor. I didn't know you had come here to kill me."

"Oh dear. . . I . . . I'm sorry."

"Oh you should be. I knew there was something off about you,ever since you told me you had magic."

He stepped back. "I don't want to. If I had you would have been dead already!"

"Really,James. I actually thought I had feelings for you,but your just another Hans!"

Ice started forming on the cobblestone walls of the castle.

"Hans? Never mind that,you have feelings for me?"

"I thought I did,I guess I was wrong about you. "

The floor soon turned into an ice skating rink as it was covered in ice.

"Elsa,I maybe sent here to kill you,but I am not the man who wants you dead!"

"How am I supposed to believe you! Your a cheat!"

"Don't believe me then,but I won't hurt you!"

"Enough!" As she yelled shards of ice went flying from all around.

As the ice pelted him,James tried to find the right words to say.

"Elsa,stop this! I don't want to hurt you." He said calmly.

She was enraged. "I'll be happy to send you to the dungeons!"

As she yelled a shard of ice went to his heart. He stumbled back and stood up straight. He stiffened as he grew colder.

"Send me to Hell! What do I have to live for!"

At that moment the guards came bursting through the doors. Mordor leading them. They surrounded him in way so he shan't be able to flee.

James mumbled under his breath,"It took you long enough."

Mordor had an evil grin on his face. He was happy to get what he wanted. All he had to do was kill the queen and be the hero.

"You are under arrest for treason of the highest degree!" Yelled out Mordor. "Guards! Send him to Hell!"

**Author's Note ~ Leave a review. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Sorryfor cliff hanger. Tell me how I did.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Frozen Magic :**

**Chapter 17:**

James quickly put a hand on his dagger and pulled it out. Waving it furiously at them. He then pretended to aim it at Elsa. The guards stood in shock at what he seemed to be doing. They lunged at him but at that moment James turned around and threw the dagger straight at the wall. It flew straight ahead and when it hit the wall it stuck between two cracks. He turned towards them.

"Well,what are you waiting for? If you want to send me to Hell,do it!"

"Gladly." Growled one of the guards.

Mordor came up to him and shoved him forwards. He whispered in his ear.

"You know,I thought I had to kill you too,but looks like a rope will do it for me." He chuckled and turned towards the guards. "Men,looks like we are the heroes now!"

James was shoved forward until they reached a door guarded by two men.

The guard on the right spoke. "Ha! See someone else is going to Hell!"

The guard on the left replied. "Come on in son,hope God spares ya!" He said as he opened the iron door.

Mordor led him to a dark cell in the far right corner of the dungeon.

"Here you go." Mordor said as he pushed James into the cell.

"I hate you!" James said through gritted teeth.

"Damn,that was threatening." Mordor said sarcastically.

Mordor came into the cell and knelt down beside him. "Now let's get you cuffed up shall we?"

He put one metal cuff on James' wrist then,another.

"If you want me dead,why don't you kill me?"

Mordor looked at him for a second. "Nah,that's what you want . . .Im not giving you what you want."

"You are a monster!"

Mordor knelt down so he could be facing James directly in the face. "To you,maybe. To Arendelle . . .Well I'm a hero to them. The hero who protects the queen from the evil doer."

And with that he got up and left James alone in the cell.

He tried to get up but the cuffs held him down. He shook and screamed that he was innocent but the guards didn't budge. It didn't take long before he gave up hope. He slumped down in a corner of the cell. He stared out into the distance,past the iron bars that held him in his cell.

* * *

Elsa came down to him an hour later.

"Guards,can you leave us a lone for a moment?" She asked.

"Are you sure your majesty? He is not to be trusted." Said one of the guards.

"I'm sure,Henry."

"All right you heard her." He said to the other guard. "let us go."

Elsa waited for them to leave before she spoke to James.

"We were supposed to have a party tonight."

James said,"What do I care." He didn't raise his head that was resting on his knees.

"Well,you kind of stopped it."

"How did I do that?"

"We have to schedule the trial now."

"Okay then,let's get it over with . . .Im guilty. At least don't hang me. Its like drowning,slow and painful. . ." His voice trailed off.

"I'm just . . .I won't be like that."

"Good stay that way."

"Your so much different then when I first met you."

"Well that James was a spoiled brat. . .I'm different."

"How different are you? You didn't seem like a spoiled brat."

"You don't know me Elsa!" He yelled out.

"And yet you seem to know me."

"Well if we don't know each other . . .then let's find out." He said with a smile on his face.

"Okay then James. You go first. Tell me something I don't know."

"Heh . . .Like what?"

"Anything. Secret. Favorite color."

"Okay how about this. . ." He looked into her pale blue eyes. ". . .Your so lucky yet you think your a monster. Your parents may be gone but,you still have people who love you. A whole kingdom! I . . .Ha . . .I have no family,no one to love me. Sounds lonely doesn't it? Well that's how I feel . . .Lonely and that's why I want to go to Hell. I have nothing to live for!"

"Wow. Never thought you'd be so bitter."

"I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"I guess it's my turn then . . .Well. . ."

"Stop." He interrupted her before she could say anything else. "I don't want to here about your stories. It will just give me a reason to live. All you need,Elsa,is an apology. So . . .Here it goes." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . .Sorry for bothering you,making you feel uncomfortable . . .And I'm sorry for having intentions to end your life."

"James . . .I came here for a reason."

"What?"

"Anna said there was another man there . . .Talking to you. Who was it?"

James laughed mockingly. "You just can't see what is right in front of you."

"What?"

"I'll tell . . .under one circumstance."

"I am a bit wary making deals with you."

"It'll be a hard deal. But that depends on your heart."

"What is it?"

He got up and came as close to the bars as the chains would allow him. "Dig . . .My . . .Shallow . . .Grave."

He sat back down in his corner.

"That's it?" She asked not really wanting to dig a grave. Like she was going to do it anyway.

"Yup I would prefer forgiveness . . .But digging sounds easier."

"Who is it?"

"Come closer." He motioned for her to come over.

She stepped closer warily. He came up to her. They were face to face. He whispered in her ear,"Ever heard of Sir Francis?"

**Author's note ~ Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. I don't care if it is a flame. Tell me how I did. Oh and if you like this story,please be sure to check out my new one 'The Tale of Two Souls' It is a new idea I came up with and it is Frozen based. I am also coming up with a frozen,once upon a time cross over. But that will come after season 3 ends. Don't forget Leave a review and check out 'The Tale of Two Souls'**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything unoriginal. All rights go to Disney.**

**Author's note : Please go check out my other story called : The Tale of Two Souls**

**Chapter 18 :**

"Have you lost your mind?!" the guard yelled at him, annoyed at his mumbling.

"No, not yet anyway," James retorted.

"Why do you keep talking to yourself, kid?" he asked James.

"I'm not talking to myself!" James yelled out into the open. His voice echoing on the walls of the holding cell.

"Who are you talking to?" the guard asked curiously.

"Nobody, I'm praying?"

"To who? God?!" the guard chuckled. "He isn't real you know?"

James looked at him fiercely. "You don't know that, and I don't care what you think."

The guard rolled his eyes. "You're right I don't know, maybe he his real, but one think I know for sure is your going to the gallows sooner or later."

James grimaced. "A slow and painful death like drowning." He looked up at the guard.

"Worse than that."

Just then the doors to the dungeon opened. "I'm here to see him..." said Elsa as she walked into the dungeons.

"Your majesty are you sure, he did try to kill you?"

"Yes I am sure, go let us speak in private," she ordered.

The guard left, looking back at them before turning the corner.

"Where is he?" she asked James.

"Oh, who? Francis, maybe if you stick around long enough he might just show up to kill me," James retorted.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, and hell if I don't know..." his voice trailed off.

"Why don't you just tell me what I want to know?"

"I don't know everything. Maybe if you come and sit you'll know more about me." He motioned for her to sit.

Elsa looked around wondering where he was motioning to. "There is no where to sit."

"Oh, c'mon..." James waved his hand, and a wooden stool appeared right outside his cell.

Elsa sighed and sat warily on the stool. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"So, Elsa what do you want to know?"

"Nothing, James. I have no interest in your business."

"Fine, I'll tell you my favorite color. It is green, yours is probably blue."

"I don't think knowing people's favorite color matters." she chuckled.

"Oh...Kay...Maybe we'll start with history." he suggested.

"I don't feel like telling you anything personnel."

"Do I always have to say something?" He sighed.

"Fine, I was isolated for 13 years."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Everybody knows that."

"I am not telling you anything else."

He chuckled. "Oh, Okay. At least stay, we could at least talk about anything else."

Elsa chuckled,"Okay, I will try and stay."

"Good." he smiled.

**Author's Note ~ Sorry this chapter was short. I try and update every chance I get. If you want to read more stories by me go and read my other story The Tale of Two Souls, and review. Also go to fiction press and look for SavvyMagic I may have written some stories there too.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please read author's note at bottom. **

**Chapter 19 :**

James chuckled. "Well that's good to know, you know you're giving much more of a reason to stay alive."

Elsa gave him a half-smile, "We haven't even had the trail..."

"I don't need a trail, it's alright, I'm fine."

"Are you really alright?"

James smirked,"I will be dead before you come back again, I don't need to worry about the damn gallows," he said flatly.

Elsa stood up warily, not quite sure if it was the best choice to leave him alone. "I'll be back..." She walked away, leaving the dungeons.

James waited until she was out of sight. "Alright, you can come out now. Surprised she didn't noticed?" He looked over to where there was a faint shadow.

"Not really, you see lover boy, Im surprised you noticed... But you know why I'm here don't you?" The shadow stepped out from it's hiding spot.

"To kill me."

"No, why would I do that, I want to give you choice on how you're going to die." Francis clapped his hands in delight.

"What?"

"One, the traditional gallows; two, the firing squad, you know some arrows shooting right at ya; or three, I could do it, your choice."

"I would rather have the firing squad, but I choose the gallows..." James' voice trailed off.

"Very well, I shall see you later... Or not." Francis walked away, going a different direction as Elsa.

* * *

"Someone's here to see you..." the guard spoke in his usual tone.

James looked up and saw a figure of a woman. "Yes?"

"Excuse us... Please?" It was a younger voice, mush younger than Elsa's.

"Wait...you're not Elsa... Who are you?"

The woman was wearing a cloak, so that it hid her face from view. She lifted it, just to only reveal her face: it was Anna.

"Wha-what? I'm sorry I'm confused?" he whispered.

**Author's note~ HaHa...I didn't feel like writing a whole lot this day, so I left you with a short and crappy chapter... Oh well. It was a cliff hanger too, ha. Sorry I was focused on a while other story, go check out its teaser... The Falcon.**


End file.
